Dust in the Wind
by Ace Of Your Heart
Summary: After the battle with Millennium, Alucard and Seras are sent on another mission into unfamiliar territory, America. AxS pairing, R&R please! Alternative Ending.
1. Chapter 1: Debreifing

**Authors Note: **YAY!! My First Fanfic!! Okay just to let everyone know, this was edited by a lovely friend of mine, so now it's soo very easy to read it and much less complex than before!! So thank her for making this reading experience so much better!!

Alright I'm going to fill you guys in on a few things just to make it clear.

Pairing: Alucard & Seras

Time: After Millennium battle

Settings: Starts in England, most of it occurs in America though

"**Talking out loud will be in both bold and quotation marks"**

_Thinking will be indicated by italics only._

"_Telepathic talking will be shown with italics and quotation marks."_

**Disclaimer: **Like we all secretly wish_, I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters created by Kohta Hirano. _I do own all other characters though.

Okay!! Now that boring stuff is done, I bring you **Dust in the Wind**.

Chapter One: Debriefing

Walter C. Dolnez stood, stiff and ridged, by a white line that was roughly three meters in length. With one hand behind his back, the other holding a stop watch. Two dots far off in the distance became larger & larger until Walter could see that the dots were in fact motorcycles. The track they were on was loosely packed materials of rocks, dirt, and sand, which left a trail of dust behind their tail lights as they sped along. The people who sat on the monstrous machines seemed to be neck and neck, well, to his human eyes anyways.

The motorcycles were close enough now so that anyone in a proximity of his standing point, would also hear the engines at work. As Walter blinked once, twice, and thrice, the vehicles crossed the finish line in a flurry of wind and dust, leaving Walter coughing, a handkerchief clutched over his mouth.

"**Who won?!"** Asked a muffled, feminine voice.

Walter turned towards the bikers, a slight frown on his face. Glancing down at the clocking device, the butler couldn't help but give a wide smirk. **"Why, you did Miss Seras!" **He exclaimed.

"**Really?!" ** The woman flicked off her motorcycle and propped it up before rushing over to Walter.

Seras Victoria was a petite woman, but had and hourglass shape that was emphasized by the black riding leather that hugged to her like a second skin. Her feet were protected by enforced leather boots that reached mid-calf and had a heel of at least two and half inches, giving her a little height. When she 

took off her helmet that matched her outfit, a spring of strawberry blonde hair that reached about shoulder length, framed her heart shaped face. There wasn't a blemish on her pale face and the innocent air about her was only added to by a set of large, sparkling, eyes. The only thing eerie about her was the red irises of her eyes.

Walter happily showed Seras the results of the race. In plain lettering she could see that she had one the race, by nothing more than a millisecond!

"**Ohmygoodness! I really did win!" **She squealed hopping from one foot to another. **"I beat Master!" ** Realizing then what she said, she looked behind her at the other cyclist, all happiness drained from her expressive face.

His long dark hair hung loosely as it draped past his shoulders, seeming completely undisturbed by the speeds he was previously going at. His unnerving crimson eyes looked at Seras with a steady gaze through the lenses of his yellow, circular glasses. Seras could see her reflection on his glasses, making it impossible for her to read her masters face, not that she ever could understand the body language he used. Then again, normally he would at least frown or smile, showing something, something besides that stony face Alucard was giving her at that moment.

"**Master Alucard?" **Walter said curiously, just as perplexed as Seras was with Alucard's expression.

"**Hmm..?" **He answered no part of his body visibly moving.

Seras and Walter exchanged glances before Seras tried to break the heavy silence. **"Master," **she began, **"how does your bike ride?" **

"**Very smoothly." **Alurcard answered, still in his immobile condition. His long legs straddled the black_ Ninja _motorcycle model, his booted feet planted firmly on the Earth. His arms were draped over the handle bars of the machine, his back in a slack state. The clothing Alucard was garbed in was similar to what Seras wore, just fit to his frame and had a red tint added to the black leather. It had an interesting affect when the moon came out from behind the clouds.

Until Walter made an "ahem" sound, did Seras realize that Alucard and herself had been watching each other for some time. **"If you two wouldn't mind, could you please return your bikes to the garage? I'm afraid I'm not my young chipper self any longer." **Walter went on, ignoring Seras flushed face. Without another word, Alucard revved his engine and was off into the night. **"You too Miss Seras, dawn is upon us." **Walter said with a reassuring smile, before walking off towards the Hellsing mansion.

With out anything beside her, Seras suddenly felt very alone and forgotten, something that was all too familiar these past few weeks. With the three remaining members of the Wild Geese on leave, there weren't very many people willing to talk to a vampire like her. Even Walter seemed distant after returning back to his "normal" state.

"_Oh yes," _She thought sarcastically. _"Chedder was as pleasant as pie, such a sweet memory!!" _ If she ever regretted becoming a vampire, more than she ever did, it would have to be now.

She grumpily stomped over to her neon orange _Ninja _motorcycle. Pausing, as her leather gloved hands brushed over a decal that was added near the taillights on the left side. A cloud of melancholy settled over Seras' irritation. In a thick black line, a cat head was outlined, two pointed ears, a rounded jaw, and a set of eyes inside the frame. Although the design was simple, all that was needed was there.

"**Damn!" **she shouted, a tickle in her nose warned her before the actual waterworks came on. She ripped her hand away from the decal like it was burning hot and swung her body onto the motorcycle, slamming her helmet on in the process. She zoomed off, tears blurring her vision.

Ever since the battle with Millennium and her first taste of fresh blood, courtesy of Captain Pip, the previous leader of the disbanded mercenary group 'Wild Geese', Seras has been emotionally imbalanced. She knew it wasn't from the lack of feeding, she drank at least three liters of blood a day now. It might sound like a lot, but compared to how many empty bags come out of Alucard's room, she wasn't too worried about that monster she's always had nightmares of becoming.

Making a fishtail into her marked parking space, Seras fluid movements went from shutting off the bike, pocketing the key, putting down the kickstand, tossing her helmet over to the petrified mechanic and stalking out of the garage to her room.

Upon entering her sanctuary, she fell even farther into her misery.

Alucard.

Could it have been him that has caused Seras unexpected view of life – undead life that is. Something about him threw her into a frenzy of fluxuating feelings: anger, hatred, admiration, pride, and something else, something she did not dare even think in fear that he might pick up on it.

"**Master"** she nodded wearily, shutting the door behind her, not taking her eyes from his frame.

Alucard was in his normal position with his still booted feet propped up onto the rickety table, fingers weaved together, hands resting on his lean stomach, and a very strange expression on his face. **"You no longer need to call me that you know," **Alucard had a sneer in his voice, an easy indicator that he wasn't in a good mood. **"Seras."** He added, teasing his fledgling.

Seras sucked in her breath, controlling her temper. Alucard was right, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much courage she built up, she could never bring herself to actually say his name. It felt like taboo and it was an unwanted habit too. **"What do you want?" ** Seras crossed her arms across her stomach.

"**To congratulate you."** He shrugged, leaving Seras to gape, as his face went blank for a moment. **"Our Master wishes to debrief us on our next mission." **

"**So learning to ride those motorcycles wasn't just to keep us preoccupied." **Seras pointed out the obvious.

"**I believe so." **Alucard gave a wry smile as he stood up. It both scared and shocked Seras, the quick mood change couldn't be a good thing. **"Shall we go?" **he asked, raising a hand towards her.

Seras rose a questioning eye brow, chivalry wasn't apart of Alucard's demeanor. _"Come on Seras." _A quite voice sneered in her mind. Feeling as if she had to show Alucard that she could take care of herself, she turned back towards the door and opened it. **"I'll see you there-."** She was about to say "Alucard" but the look on his face told her not to.

When Seras closed the door behind her, Alucard balled his opened hand into a tight first. He was in a cruel mood and by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one.

"**She is still only a simple fledgling, she can't even desipher **_**his**_** feelings from her own!!" **He said, disgusted. He knew the very reason why she was so confused with her own thoughts. It was because of her inability to separate her self from Pip. It didn't surprise him really, she held onto her humanity for such a long time and sometimes even now she held close to here those morals. That human connection is what kept everything so muddled for her. **"But I'll soon fix that." **Alucard gave a cold laugh as he disappeared into the shadows.

Seras was standing at attention in front of an oak desk with her back straight as a board and eyes focused forward. A woman sat behind that desk in a wood framed chair that had green upholstered cushions. Piles of paper covered every open space available, yet it was so organized. The woman herself didn't really look very feminine either. She had a sharp featured face and round glasses. Behind those spectacles were cold, hard steely blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Long, very straight, light blonde hair fell a little past her strong shoulders. Folded, white gloved hands were pressed against thin unsmiling lips. A olive green fabric covered her whole body in the form of a suit. You could barely tell she had breast!! Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingacy Hellsing was conservative, a lover of smoking cigars, and a master at deathly glares.

Seras couldn't help but to gulp. Every time she was summoned to Sir Intergra's study, she always felt guilty of something! Despite her newly honed abilities and strength, Seras was completely powerless under the ever watchful eye of Alucard's master.

"**A new mission has arisen." **Integra went on in a calm matter. She held her cigar out to the side for Walter to clip, which he did obediently, always at the ready.

_So quickly? _Seras pondered. She wasn't sure if she wanted a mission right now. It had only been a few months since the battle with Millennium and most of Hellsings army- well the army itself was nonexistent!! But it wasn't only there small organization that has seemed to suffer either. All of London has, but strangely the community seems to live their lives in complete ignorance of the battle that had taken place in their grand city. Sears knew Alucard was behind that, she shuddered to think of what others powers her former master hides from her.

"_You'll want to go Seras,"_ Alucard spoke into her mind. _"Just listen." _

"**Recently, many FREAKS have been traveling out of Europe, aware that they are no longer safe here."** Integra smirked proudly. **"Thus, they've been crossing the Atlantic to America." ** Her voice set in a grimmer tone.

"**America?" **Seras blink, disbelief flooding her conscious.

"**Yes Miss Victoria, they've retreated to the Yankee's land." **Sir Hellsing took a long drag of her cigar, savoring the taste in her mouth.

Abruptly a cackled howl erupted from the corner of the room as Alucard came into the full moonlight, which was quickly sinking behind the horizon. **"When do we leave my Master?" **his glasses glinting dangerously.

"**You have today and all tonight to sleep, tomorrow morning from London's International Airport." **Integra recomposed herself after Alucard's outburst. **"You'll be flying a commercial plane." **

"**What?!" **Seras was surprised. Last time they traveled to Africa, they used a private jet, but by flying commercial, doesn't that put Hellsing at risk? Especially if it's in the morning?

A frown spread onto Integra's features and said solemnly. **"Because of the war, the Queen cannot spare her normal amount of funds, but rest assured Miss Seras, you will not be in any discomfort." **

"**Where will we sleep?" **Seras said, expressing all the concerns she had. She was also about to add, **"How are we going to get blood?" **but she bit her tongue and held back.

"**That has also been arranged, everything." **Integra added, knowing exactly what was on Seras' mind. **"Dismissed."**

With a little salute, Seras walked out of the room, so very happy not to have Alucard any where near her. The aura that seemed to come off of him made her break out in a cold sweat.

As Alucard began to leave, Sir Hellsing called him back and waved at Walter for him to leave.

With her vampire servant standing in front of her, Integra studied him carefully. He might know her better, but Integra still understood vampires enough to see Alucard's evident mood change. **"Alucard." **She began in her commanding voice, pausing for a moment. **"Don't do anything irresponsible." **

He gave a sweeping bow, a mocking smile on his lips. **"As my Master wishes." **Alucard said before melting into the shadows.

As Integra finished a few loose ends before she planned on retiring for the day, she felt her stomach twist. Something bugged her, like a spark of intuition that seemed to scream. **"This trip will be **_**far **_**from smooth." **

**A/N: **Yay!! First chapter is DONE!! Please R&R, I want to make sure you guys are getting what you want, and if your not, feel free to speak up too!! I like getting bashed into the wall when it comes to criticism!! It keeps me on my toes and motivated, which I tend to lack… a lot. I will try to update asap, but again I'm a big procrastinator. So kick my ass so I keep going!! O-o


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Authors Note: **Huzza, positive review's! I would like to take this time to make boring comments that most of you will skip over, those who have reviewed, check 'em out! ;

**KawaiiKittyChan****: **I roleplay, so sometimes I go a bit over board on the descriptions. The person who edited this scolded me a bit on it, but I couldn't take it away!

**Taity:** Very yummy image is it not? I was going to change the color to something not normally used (acid green) but I thought, no I can't do that!

**ThroughtheShadows:** Hopefully by the time this really starts rolling it won't be lacking in anything.

**Sammich Man: **Man that was just horrible on my part! Thanks for pointing that out by the way, I fixed it after I read your review! See any big mistakes like that don't feel bad about speaking up—Same goes for everyone else too.

Yahoo! Okay last bit then you may read onward!

**Disclaimer: **Like we all secretly wish_, I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters created by Kohta Hirano. _I do own all other characters though.

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

It was about five o'clock in the morning when Seras and Alucard were to leave and they were already running late. As she got ready, Seras was sure she would be the one to lag. There was so much to be done! Put in her new color contacts that brought her eyes back to their original sparkling blue. Wear something _normal, _after all she was used to her Hellsing uniformand her riding leathers, but both would raise an eyebrow or two in the airport.

At last minute she decided on something simple. Low-cut flare jeans accompanied by a snug fitting yellow long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were the type that could easily fit over some ones wrists, but for now she had them bunched up. A plain pair of flips flops protected her bare skin from the floor. She had added a few accessories, like a black studded belt, some odds and ends hung on her necks, and a little black back pack filled with different items to keep her busy during the long flight to the states.

_As simple as it sounds I look pretty good in this! _She though,turning from side to side in the full length mirror.

'_Indeed Seras.' _A silky voice said in her mind. Then, Alucard stood a few inches away, coming from who knows where. **"Splendid really, but don't go feeding off all you admires now!" **He said, a hint of sarcasm and, perhaps her ears are deceiving her, but jealousy?!

"**Ah! He-Hello." **Seras stuttered while trying to back up gracefully, but only ended up stumbling and breaking her gaze from Alucared.

It seemed so odd, so weird, so _different _to see him looking human. If he looked handsome as a vampire, then he was as equally overwhelming as a human! His long silky hair was pulled back into a loose pony 

tail that hung almost to mid-back. Seras saw that he didn't have contacts in like she did, instead he had his trusty sunglasses in hand.

She wasn't sure if it was Walter or Sir Intergra that selected Alucard's outfit, but she was sure that both of them were getting their giggles! He looked like the stereotypical 'dark child'. A mix between 'emo', represented by the tight clothing, goth from the added jewelry and accessories, and his own touch of danger that surrounded him. Dull crimson high tops accompanied by black laces started off the color scheme. As stated before, he wore the tight clothing of an American Emo teenager. Dark skinny jeans that had red embroidery that added emphasis to his… well… Bringing her attention of the belt, Seras noticed that he wore a belt similar to her except it was red and black checkered. A charm of Anubs shined in the dim candle light she used to light her room. He had a black long sleeved shirt that was also embroidered with red string. It was similar to what he normally wore… minus the hat and the trench coat, just a bit more… _modern. _

"**Do I look good Seras?" **Alucard sneered and did a 360 turn, a treacherous smile always on his lips. **"Good enough to ****eat,**** my dear?" **his tone darkening.

"**Are you okay?" **True concern coated Seras voice. Like Integra she had notice the sudden mood change in the older vampire, and it terrified her!

His cocky attitude and joking demeanor has seemed naught to exist. Right now and for the past months it has been cruelty, cold and scary. His humor has become dark instead of twisted, hostile instead of playful. Thinking back to the motorcycle race, she shivered to think of what might have occurred if Walter had not been present!

"_Just peachy." _He whispered into her mind. Seras couldn't resist a slight shiver at his words.

Alucard threw back his head and belted out a cackle when he sensed Seras evident fear. **"Look at Kitten now!" **He mocked reaching out with a bare hand and brushed her check. **(A/N)**

As the body always does, it consumed Seras in a flurry of feeling. Fear, admiration, hate, resentment, and a word she dared not even think in the false safety of her own mind. Fear for the obvious, admiration for his power. Hating him for bring up her past nickname when she was alive and on the police force. Resentment against herself for not standing up for herself because, lets face it, no matter _what _mood Alucard was in, she always felt intimidated by the—much older—vampire.

"**Time to go Alucard." **Sir Integra said from the doorway of Seras' room.

_I didn't even notice her! _ Seras thought as she backed away from Alucards touch.

"_How pathetic! We have some intense training to do while in America Seras Victoria!" _He scoffed telepathically, as he turned to his master. **"Very well Sir Integra." **The words seemed to come from deep with in his chest, a rumbling thundering. **"I'll be in the automobile."** And with that, he was gone.

Seras starred at her commanding officer and had a slight feeling that she was being scolded by those cold blue eyes. **"Well, um, then I suppose I should be off too!" **the petite blonde gave an uncertain chuckle as she picked up her carry on item and tired to make her way around Sir Integra, but it seemed to woman had no intention of allowing that to happen.

With her steady gaze, Sir Hellsing pulled out two small objects from her trousers pocket. Both were squareish in shape and had a metallic gleam to them. Hesitantly, Seras reached out for the cell phones. They weren't very high end, but she doubted she would ever use it anyways.

"**It's for cantacting me." **Alucard's master went on. **"You and Alucard can talk without them, but I need reports ever other day or so on your progress over seas." **The short vampire nodded, listening to her commander. **"I entrust you to follow this out, give the other to your elder why don't you." **And just like Alucard had, Sir Intergra simply left. No goodbye, no good luck, no "Don't get yourself killed!" Some times Seras wondered if that woman wasn't a vampire!

Remembering the tight schedule they were on, she rushed out of the room and up to the front door. Walter stood waiting with the door open that belonged to a black limousine. **"Good morning Miss Victoria." **He nodded, shutting the portal after her body was in automobile.

Seras took a needless calming breath and let it slowly out. Not only was dawn breaking and made her tired, but the simple thought a being in a crowded airport smashed up against warm blooded bodies only filled her with both dread and worry. It was going to be a ruff trip from here on out.

As the limo approached the airport, Alucard could feel every single heart beat coming from that concrete building. Suddenly the solid inanimate object became a throbbing hive of life. The fangs in his mouth extended and a low growl erupted from his throat. _What the hell was Integra thinking?! _He scowled inwardly. _If I'm reacting this badly, I wonder how the Police Girl will hold up! _He chanced a glance at his fledgling . Every single muscle on her body was tense, her mouth was set in a firm, thin line, and her eyes squeezed shut. Judging by how tight she clutched her body with crossed arms, she was doing everything and anything to keep her from going mad!

A hiss slipped through he white, gleaming teeth when the car came to a halt in a particularly busy terminal. Alucard closed his eyes once again to steady himself. Even him, a No-Life Kind was having difficulties controlling his blood lust. But he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Seras tearing up a number of those travlers.

_Indeed, _he chuckled to himself. _This trip is proving to be more promising than first presumed! _A twisted smirk remained on his lips as Walter open the door out to the sidewalk.

It hit Seras like a ton of bricks. A collision with disaster began when the Hellsings Butler opened the automobile door. The lush smell of blood wafted in and made her shiver in both pleasure and disgust. 

After tasting warm blood she only found herself craving it more. Sure the cold, donated blood packets of blood kept her at bay, but the heat and sensations from fresh blood could not compare.

"**Your slow Seras."**Alucard growled, taking her by the forearm and yanking her out of the limo.

_When did he get out?_ She thought in bewilderment as he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"**Good-bye Alucard, good-bye Miss Victoria. I hope your mission is a successful one." **Walter said after shutting the door and turning towards the couple.

Seras meek **"Thank You."** was drowned out by Alucards confident. **"Oh it shall be, do not worry old friend." **

Walter felt his stomach twist in anticipation; he knew all too well that Alucard would keep his word.

The old recuperating butler waved out the window as he was swept up into the morning's rush hour, Leaving Master and Fledgling to fend for them selves in the busiest terminal of London's International Airport.

**A/N: **Okay, those of you who pay attention to details: the whole bare hand thing with Alucard has a reason and solution. After the battle with Millennium, Sir Hellsing knew that the gloves could be destroyed during combat, being on the safe side she had the seals put directly into Alucard's skin. This way he can never escape the spell that has had trapped him for so long.

I really couldn't find anywhere to put that so I just figured I should add that in! Sorry if this chapter was a bit dreary, I couldn't drag it on with the next one, it just wouldn't be right. But it gets you pumped and ready for the next chapter! Remember to Review everyone!!


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures at the Airport

**Authors Note: **Alright, so in reality, I have no truly good excuse about why this took me so long, I'm not even going to bother to think up one either because, well, it would be just that pathetic. Anywho- hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer and a bit more enjoyable. The chapters will naturally begin to get _much _longer, thus taking me yet again forever to get a chapter out. But I really do enjoy your feed back! Even if it's a random hello, chatting a bit could and I doubt it wouldn't hurt!

Okay, here's all those Q&A's for some of you reviewers!

**ThroughtheShadows: **It's your choice; do you want it to be the front or the back? I was considering the emo thing also, maybe going with something classier like a pinstripe suit or so, but I couldn't help but do that… don't worry, I plan on evening it all out… hehe, this chapter reveals!

**HellsingOtaku****: **Thank You! Hopefully the plot continues to be strong!!!

**MarisStrange: **Well when someone says "strawberry blonde" it can be taken in two ways, a red head with a bit of blonde, or a blondie with a tint of red. I see a blonde with some red, so it's all about your interpretation of the story. I chose that way because when I think of her as a true blonde, I get a platinum picture in my head—like Integra. I suppose if it really bothers everyone I could change it, but only if they speak up will I change it.

**Disclaimer: **Like we all secretly wish_, I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters created by Kohta Hirano. _I do own all other characters though.

* * *

Chapter Three: Adventures at the Airport

Seras starred forward at the back wall, trying her best to ignore all the people around her, but that wasn't really the problem here though. Sure her inner demon was twisting in agony, wanting to break loose and come down onto these innocent people that flowed with life. It seemed as if her human side was actually becoming the difficult one to control. After standing in line for a good long time, they had finally reached the front desk of where they would claim their tickets. As soon as Seras saw who the clerk was, she knew that it wasn't a good thing. The young vampiress didn't know the woman's name, she hadn't bothered to look at the plastic tag that stated the clerks name clearly. All she needed to know was that the clerk was a woman and that Alucard was already having fun without even pulling out his gun.

"**Oh you don't mean that!"** the clerk giggled, a blush constantly on her face.

"**But I do!"** Alucard smiled wickedly. _This is just too much fun, maybe I should go flying more often! _ He mused, continuing onward. **"So amazing that you can do that." **

The woman behind to desk couldn't do anything else but giggle in embarrassment, pride, and because that is the only thing her body really could do right now. It seemed as if everything else was locked up and not working. Her brain was a fuzz, her senses where going crazy, and her stomach twisted in fear. What was going on?!

Seras sighed as the woman's thoughts entered into her own mind and she found herself pitying the clerk as she succumbed to ever word that came from Alucards mouth. He was like a drug sometimes. Something you hated and didn't want in your life, but knew you couldn't survive without it, no matter how hard you tried. This woman was defiantly addicted to him too and how it killed Seras to have her master flirting with this human! Along with the bloodlust that seemed ready to break at any moment, a surge of jealousy added onto her already muddled emotions.

"**You have no shame!" **the clerk squealed, slapping Alucard's arm lightly. _What a dangerous risk that was! And I bet she doesn't even realize it either!_ Seras scoffed to herself. She was no dummy and knew that the No-Life King was also suffering from all the warm humans that surrounded him. Although he did have a bit more resistance against the sun that now poured into the airport.

"**Ah, but still…" **Alucard went on, leaning in a bit more, a leer on his face.

_And the flirting continues!_ Seras gave an exasperated sigh. It seemed to go on forever as she starred at the clock that hung on the back wall. The red arm that represented seconds, seemed to move like the minute hand, thus the minute hand looked like the short hour hand. And the short hour hand? What time did it represent as she endured this... torture? Years, that's what the hour hand kept track of for her now. Slow and painful as she stood, actually wanting to get in line for the security check. Which was fairly strange considering it was normally the most dreaded part of the whole airport experience. You never seem to get anywhere, the line seems to lead on forever, and when you finally reach your destination, you basically have to strip down in front of masses of people and security guards just to go through a little arch way. All that hassle just to get into the actual terminal section of the airport.

* * *

As Seras' mind wandered off, her body relaxed immensely. She was no longer tight and ridged, but back to her normal stance. In fact, she was so engrossed in her own thoughts, not even realizing that Alucard was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

_Why isn't she paying attention anymore? _He thought, _Just moments ago she was ready to rip this humans head off and everyone else here, why such a sudden change?! _As he continued to bluff and charm the clerk he allowed his subconscious brush Seras' but was only bombarded with a rush of knowledge. Metal detectors… Scanners… Police… Waiting in line… Gate… Terminal… it all flooded into him so quickly he was able to keep up the conversation flow. **"Wonderful." **He struggled out the single word as he closed his mind off from his fledgling, not sure if he could take any more.

"**My dear it has been such a wonderful chat, but I'm afraid were pressed for time." **Alucard smiled seductively, **"Could you please print our tickets and have our luggage arranged too?" **

"**Well that's what I'm here for."** The clerk tried to give a little pun, but failed miserably. **"Ahem, Last name?" **

"**Hellsing" **

"**Vlad and…" **She paused as she read the second name and looked up at Alucards partner. **"…Kitten?" **

**

* * *

**

Seras instantly snapped out of her daydream when she heard what her "cover name' was for the mission. "_Kitten?!" _She fumed looking up at Alucard, who grinned deviously. _"You put me under as __Kitten__?!" _

"_I knew you would warm up to your name quickly." _**"Yes, thank you dear, such a particular name isn't it? I have no idea what her parents were thinking!" **

The clerk looked at the vampire, ready to agree with him, but decided to leave it alone. Besides, his companion was giving them both death glares.

"**Identification please." **She smiled sweetly.

_Identification?! Sears chocked. We forgot our passports didn't we! Oh no! Sir Integra is goi-_

"**Thank You." **_Wha? _Seras watched at Alucard handed over two mahogany colored passports.**(A/N) **Any second she was waiting for the clerk to get security to arrest her and her master. But it never came. **"Here are your boarding passes, what luggage do you wish to bring?" **

"**I believe we have some already waiting to be boarded, I just wanted to double check that it was there." ** He purred, he had this woman wrapped around his finger.

"**Sure." **She smiled and with a few clicks of the mouse and a quick word or two she was able to confirm that there was luggage under the Hellsing name that was getting shipped off to the JFK National Airport in New York City.

"**You have a nice day." **Seras said, taking the tickets before Alucard could and marched off.

"**Goodbye." **He smiled with a little wave and trailed behind pissed Seras.

* * *

Things seemed to have just gone from bad to worse as they waited in yet another line. _But it is better than listening to Alucard and the damn woman! _She growled inwardly.

"**Now, Kitten you don't mean that!" **A silky voice said.

She looked up into Alucard's sunglasses. **"Take off those blasted things, you seem suspicious!" **she snapped.

With every action there is a reaction and she knew that the older vampire reaction held much truth behind it. **"You might have drunk from a human." **He growled into her ear. **"But that doesn't mean you can push me around, you are still a new vampire, barely alive for a decade while I have been around for centuries. Watch. Your. Mouth." **He pulled away and smiled down at her, but she knew very well not to mistake that smile as a friendly joke, venom hid behind those ivory white teeth.

She simply nodded and took a step forward as the line inched painfully closer and closer to the next check point. She kept her eye down cast for the rest of the time until she realized something. **"Sir Integra asked me to give this to you." **She took of her small backpack and shifted through the contents. **"Here." **She held out the cell phone towards Alucard who took it, a slight hesitation in his reach.

"**What is this?" **he asked, turning it in his hands and flinching a tad when it flipped open.

"**It is a cell phone." **She explained, as she slipped her backpack onto her shoulders once again.

"**What's the point of it?"**

"**To call people." **Seras looked at the older vampire, unsure if he was just pulling her leg, but something told her he really was lost. **"Sir Integra wants us to update her periodically on certain things. You can use it like a normal phone by punching in certain numbers. Sir Integra says that to call her office she is speed dial one, Walter is number two, and our numbers our three." **

"**What the hell is speed dial?!" **Alucard said hitting a few buttons, just to see what it would do.

"**An easier way to call each other." **She sighed, really not wanting to get into the whole thing. She watched as he held the phone up to his ear as waited patiently. _Who is he calling already?! There are only three contacts! _ Suddenly a slight vibration erupted on her lower back, causing her to give a little "eep!"

* * *

Alucard chuckled at his fledglings distress who quickly realized it was only him didn't bother to answer the small "talk box" as he like to call it. He missed the easy days when not everything was at the human's finger tips, it made his life more interesting, but this worked just fine. _"Really Police Girl…" _He chuckled darkly into her mind, brushing her senses a bit. He was further amused when she shivered and inched farther away from him, but he knew she just wanted to come forward and touch him. The smallest contact was all she wanted, yet she continued to deny both her and him that pleasure. Just the way Alucard liked it too, the harder the game is to win, the more satisfactory it will be in the end.

* * *

_Move faster you slow bastards! _She fumed inwardly as she starred at the back of a stranger's head. His phone seemed to have been glued to his ear this whole hour and half of waiting in line. The voice he used was hardly acceptable. She was sure everyone in a kilometer radius was aware of the finical problems he was having at the moment. Apparently his wife was cheating on him and wants a divorce, but the pension she is requesting is outrageous. "It could be hardly considered legal!" she was involuntarily informed.

Alucard seemed amused the whole time, very unlike herself who was on constant edge. That blood lust that seemed to disappear while they were at the clerk's desk, was back and in full force. It roared inside of her like a hurricane, ripping her to shreds and tearing at everything she held so dearly onto, trying to control this monster.

She was only able to keep herself in check by take deep, unneeded breaths in and out; it had become a form of meditation for her now, a very handy thing indeed for times like this. Before she knew it the horrible line that moved at a snail pace picked up speed. It was a struggle for Seras to not break the momentum as she ripped off her belt and shoes, placing them in a container with her carry on.

"**Tickets."** A security guard requested after the young vampiress successfully got through the metal detector. After handing the flimsy pieces of paper over which was promptly returned to her and she moved along to the conveyer belt that spat her possessions back at her. With her nerves so high already she couldn't help but give a jump when the alarm sounded off the metal detectors. Curiosity getting the best of her she paused and looked behind her, sighing afterwards.

"_Seras! What the hell is going on!?" _Alucard demanded as he was taken aside.

"_A strip search." _she replied smugly as her master disappeared into a private area. After the bombing in America, airports have taken security to the extremes. _Necessary, absolutely. Annoying, oh yes. _Though she could hardly argue the pleasure she got out of Alucard being forced to do as he was told by humans.

Seras glanced at the clock on the monitors that showed all the incoming and outgoing planes. They had 50 minutes until boarding and considering everything, they were going to need all the time they could get.

It took almost ten precious minutes before Alucard reemerged from the screening room, looking fairly angry too. **"What happened?" **she asked, cocking her head to the side as he approached.

"**Just some things." **he ended the subject and looked about him, like he was grocery shopping.

"**Let's go then." **Seras wanted some distraction from the "meals with wheels" that surrounded the two vampires, but no matter where they were in this large group of people, they were always going to be tempted. **"Stick Close." **She added as they were swept up into the stream of mortals.

* * *

Seras moaned inwardly as she scanned the crowds. The gate that they were to depart in had confirmed that the plane was in fact docked and that boarding should begin in about twenty minutes. It would have been a relief, if Alucard was with her and not lost somewhere else. Out of all the horrible scenario's that Seras believed could have happened, this was the worst of them all. With a person out there in a swarm of humans like Alucard it could never lead to anything good.

In attempt to find him quickly, the young vampiress tried opening her mind up to everything and allowed it to be flooded. It was impossible for her to search through all these loud thoughts, the strong feelings, to find the one that was most familiar to her. It was all in vain for in a few seconds she had to cut off her connection which had left her feeling exhausted. Staggering a bit, a human caught her by the arm and asked in a friendly voice, **"You alright miss?" **

The delectable smell of his blood overwhelmed her and instinctively a growl from the back of her throat came forth, terrifying the mortal who let go of Seras like her skin was dangerously hot. The situation continued to go downwards as she began to slowly lose control of her already unstable mind and body. She feared a greater disaster would occur when a thought hit her. _The cell phone! _It was like a little shining knight in armor as she pulled it out from her back pack. _Speed dial three, send, and… _The phone rang five times then transferred to an automated voice messaging system. Something completely useless for her because Alucard barely knew how to work the cellular device let alone get to the voice mail! Slamming the phone closed, she opened it up again and attempted to get a hold of Alucard one more time. She fidgeted in her spot as a child would who needed to use the W/C **(A/N)**. Repeating a mantra in her head as blood lust crept up her spine and through her nerves, waiting to pounce. _Calm down, don't lose it. Calm down, don't lose it… _

_

* * *

_

Alucard stood impatiently by a small store that had a number of human necessities, but these things didn't concern him. After all, what does a vampire do with chips, water and aspirin? There was no need obviously, but he did need blood, which surrounded him in numerous quantities, rushing here and rushing there. These mortals were bringing him to his knees they were so tempting, though he was careful not to show his discomfort on his face. The No Life King had great pride and even though no person would recognize him, (besides Seras that is) he still felt the need to keep his demeanor in check.

_Damn them! _He growled inwardly as a human barley brushed against his arm. _Tempting me so! Do they not fear me?! _He was feeling very agitated not only had his fledgling gotten lost (for he couldn't be the one mistaken), but now he felt absolutely powerless in this crowd. He did not like that sensation at all. Feeling as if standing there was doing absolutely nothing, he began to make his way back into the flow of traffic when he caught his reflection. _Hrmm… I do look devious, but this look, I'm not so sure I like it. Walter's sense of fashion must be fading quickly- I need to change immediately. _He began gathering his powers when he remembered that he was in a sea of ignorant mortals and that this was something that Sir Integra had strongly emphasized she did not want to happen- Exposure.

"**If you need something and you're in public, use this, Seras can have access to it as well." **Alucard recalled his master handing him a plastic card, flimsy indeed but the words "Master Card" seemed to be something special to have. While digging in his pockets, his lower body suddenly began to vibrate and make annoying high pitched sounds. He looked around to see if anyone reacted differently to this strange occurrence. Realizing it was simply the talk box he ignored it, not wanting to speak with his master. When it rang a second time he knew it wouldn't stop until he did something about it. As he tried to pull it out of his pockets he decided he really didn't like these clothing.

Working with the small device was much more complicated than he first assumed. The screen said that Seras was calling, but he couldn't hear the draculina's voice. He could deal with telephones, those have been around long enough for him to become accustom to them, but these cell phones would take his decades to master! _This isn't worth my time. _Alucard threw the still ringing gadget into a near-by trash can and walked on, not too sure of where he was to be heading.

* * *

To a simple bystander the petite, curvy woman looked very tired and in need of a very good rest, but that wasn't the case. It wasn't rest that this agent of Hellsing needed. She needed to get as far away from this place as she could. Away from any human contact that could cause her monster to break loose. More than anything, Seras needed blooded. Her body quivered as she desperately helped herself back. She no longer began to see people but just the blood that throbbed through their bodies, huge blood bags that were nice and warm, ready for her to devourer. _Where's Alucard!!! _She screamed in her head when he didn't pick up his phone- yet again. Even though he was an annoying bastard, he would at least help keep her craving at bay. Though, if she kept on standing here, Seras feared that not even his mocking face and powers could hold her back from ripping a few of these humans apart.

"_Hold to your wit Mignonette." _She was suddenly told, but not by the voice of her master. _"Keep zit in check." _The voice said reassuringly. _" Moi beau de fille police." _The voice was heaven sent. A blessing came along with that French accent that allowed everything to settle down. The blood lust cleared like a thick fog over Seras, leaving nothing, not even the slightest craving. The ripples in her mind calmed and left room for clear thought. She didn't ponder on what had just occurred, only grateful that it had happened! A few more moments and she would have lost it! But there was something in her, a force stronger than blood lust and knowing that she access to that power made her feel _strong _and _confident._ Emotions that were all too scarce for her sometimes.

"_One more time, eh?"_ the voice murmured as Seras dialed the number on her cell phone.

"_Yes, one more time Pip." _She smiled and the phone began to ring.

* * *

Alucard examined himself in the mirror, feeling much more comfortable in his newly purchased attire. As he had made his wanderings he had spotted a suit shop. Although he thought it foolish for one to be in an airport(_Greedy Humans and their need to have everything at their finger tips)_, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the expensive cloth against his skin. Handing the cashier the plastic card solved the 129 Euro bill and allowed Alucard to get back into the flow of people. He felt in more control as he strutted down the huge halls, a particular grin on his face. Of course, he had no idea where he was going, but the family about five feet ahead of him did and they were also catching a flight to America or that's what he had picked up from their minds. They tried to move fast through the crowded, _"We're going to miss it!" _running through the parents minds over and over again.

As if it matter to him, humans waited for him, he wouldn't rush just for their schedule. He was above them, a vampire that could take their lives before they ever realized it. Following the family and the trail he left for them, he caught whiff of a very familiar and lushes smell. _"Lost Kitten?" _He grinned approaching his fledgling easily now that he was out of the main flow of traffic.

* * *

Seras couldn't help but gawk at Alucard, a wave of anger hit her. **"You **_**bought **_**a bloody suit?! That's where you were?!" **She seethed.

"**Yes." **Alucard answered simply, casually slipping a hand into his black pants pocket, his smug smile plastered all over his face.

Seras couldn't reply to that, how could you? It was so blunt that there was no retort. She had to admit though, he did seem much classier in his newly purchased outfit, though she wasn't about to tell him that. The pants and over coat were both black but the shirt was a dark blue/purple that fit well with his obscure orange glasses. He had the coat placed on his shoulders where it seemed to obediently stay and the shirt tucked in. Something that wasn't normally done, but he pulled it off fine. _He could wear anything- DO anything and it would work. _A tint of jealously mixed in with her anger. **"Excuse me!" **A Male airport employee called from the gate. **"Are you boarding?" **

"**After you." **Alucard gestured with his hand and walked behind a fuming Seras as she handed their tickets to the man. They were admitted and given their ticket stubs and began to make their way down the hall way that reeked of a fowl odor. Before Seras entered through the portal to the plane she reviewed quickly at everything that had already happened. _And the mission hasn't even officially started. _She sighed as her foot came in contact with the planes worn carpet.

* * *

**A/N:** A quick FYI for everybody, the "lou" is another term for the toilet. If you ask someone where the nearest public bathroom in Europe, they will most likely give you a queer look and walk away. For the bathroom in Europe means a toilet, sink, or a bathtub/shower, the term "bathroom" is really just an American thing. Another bathroom fact, just in case, the W/C (water closet) is another very common term for the bathroom. Yet some more facts to maybe clear things up, normally, each country has a different colored passport and because Alucard and Seras were 'born' in England, there obviously U.K citizens and would have the correct passport as well.

Okay boring, but hopefully helpful information done I like to say that this was what most of my chapters will be like from now on, well depending on what is going on during that time in the story. But I figure the longer chapters the better, making sure there not boring that is!

Don't forget to leave a message too!!! ^o^

NEXT: Chapter Four: Lift-off, Landing, and America. 


End file.
